


Percy's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, But you should know that by now, Character Death to be precise, Death, Gen, No crying this time wow, Referenced/Implied Suicide, Suicide, but you knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Percy just wants the guilt to swallow him whole





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Percy's oneshot of this small series! I wrote it super fast so sorry if it feels rushed! I just wanted to make sure to write it before the motivation to write wears off lol

Percy hadn't really gotten close to Leo. Sure, he cared for him, but it was a mandatory sort of care. A kind of 'we're not the best of friends but if you were about to get murdered I'd probably try to save you' care.

He had honestly hoped to become friends with the Latino. Leo seemed like a genuinely nice person but he just felt too awkward considering New Rome.

What happened in New Rome, you  may ask?

Well, basically he had blamed Leo for opening fire on New Rome which had resulted in a war between the Romans and Greeks being declared.

Percy had never felt as angry as he had in that moment. He had felt betrayed, furious, just overall not very good and because of it he had intimidated and hurt the younger boy when: Surprise! He had been possessed by an eidolon.

It hadn't even been his fault, he didn't even know what happened for Zeus' sake!

And! To make matters even worse; Percy ended up getting possessed by an eidolon too. How ironic is that?

Obviously, this caused some....awkward feelings to arise after, although Leo had said that it was okay. This of course resulted in them never really attempting to grow close, obviously.

But now Leo isn't here anymore and Percy can never try to mend the past mistakes of their encounters and the guilt of never getting to know the younger boy feels like a rock in his stomach, weighing him down, slowing his movements.

And the guilt makes it feel as though there is now a swirling black hole in his chest and in his mind because all of his thoughts and emotions are spiralling out of control at lightning speed until they're gone, leaving no trace of them.

Leaving him completely unable to feel anything he had previously been feeling. Leaving him numb.

Maybe that's why he can't seem to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what did you think? It's slightly longer than the other two so that's good I guess! I hope you enjoyed reading and leaving a comment and/or kudos is always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
